


Nepeta's Bathtime Shenanigans

by Cassie (erectoProctologist)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erectoProctologist/pseuds/Cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya goes to a tea party, only to find that Nepeta has a dilemma.<br/>Explicit for the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepeta's Bathtime Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> this is pre-sgrub, and stuff.  
> i just really like this ship.

Kanaya Maryam stepped from foot to foot outside Nepeta's door.  
Her charms had won over Kanaya once again, and she had ended up agreeing to a lovely little...tea party. She had almost declined, but those sparkling kitten eyes sealed the deal.  
And now she found herself standing awkwardly outside of Nepeta's hive, which happened to be a cave. Kan couldn't fathom why somebody would want to stay so far away from the blistering Alternian sun, but she knew that most didn't like it. To each his own.  
As of now, she was mustering the gumption to knock. Normally she'd barge right in, but a recent development made her quite nervous.  
After a particularly uninteresting Trollian conversation, Kanaya had logged off and went about her business. Later, she found the conversation still accessible. For shits and giggles, she opened it up.  
And there, beneath her logout notification, was a small message sent by Nepeta.  
"AC: i love you kan ;33"  
She couldn't have known that Kanaya could read this later. She was not supposed to have seen it, apparently.  
It seemed as though Nepeta was flushing for her.  
And of course, this threw Kanaya into complete disarray.  
She had very little experience as a lover and perhaps wasn't the best at sorting her feelings. She was the mother figure of their group. She wasn't able to sort out her ideas because she was helping the others.  
But now it seemed she was put on the spot, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She was beginning to think that there was more to this visit than tea and small talk.  
She raised a small, bony knuckle and rapped against the door lightly, snapping back to the more pressing matters at hand.  
Almost immediately the door flew open, narrowly missing her nose.  
In the doorframe, a small grey girl in a blue hat crouched, ready to pounce.  
Kanaya had, admittedly, seen this coming.  
Nepeta sprang off her heels, hands extended like a cat as she tacklehugged Kanaya to the ground.  
"Aa-!" she yelped. "Oh. Nepeta."  
"*ac tacklehugs the den mother, attacking her with her cat reflexes!*" she said in a light, adorably high voice.  
"Ah, yes. How nice to see you so...close." A light jade blush dusted her cheeks.  
"Oh! *ac stands up, merciful of the den mother's plea.*" Nepeta stood, helping Kanaya up with a tiny hand wrapped in the too-long sleeves of an olive jacket. She brushed off the dust from Kanaya's skirt, and Kanaya couldn't help but notice that she lingered on her rear just a microsecond longer than the rest of the skirt. She half-hoped her suspicions were unfounded. Her mind was still trying to sort out whatever she thought she felt for Nep.  
"Right then," she said in a proper voice, "Let's go on in, yes?"  
"Oh, right!" She hurried inside, stumbling quite adorably on the hem of her jacket before arriving at a small table set with cups, saucers, and a steaming pot of tea.  
"It's chameowmile!" she said excitedly, and Kan couldn't help but chuckle at her cat puns.  
"I daresay I've yet to have this variety."  
"It's my spurrecial blend!" Sitting down, she pulled out a vastly undersized chair for Kanaya, whereupon she practically squatted to the seat.  
"These chairs certainly are...convenient." she said, resting her forearms on her knees.  
"Do you need a bigger chair? Here, let me go get one!"  
She almost overeagerly stood, rushing to a small indent in the wall, where she dragged a regular chair to the table with a cacophonous racket. "This should do!"  
"Why, thank you, Nepeta." While she appreciated the gesture, the chair left her quite a ways away from the table.  
Nep poured an odd-smelling, steaming liquid into a slight cup and, holding it to a saucer, stretched to hand it up to Kanaya.  
Kanaya noticed the way her shirt clung to the contours of her chest, rolling over her small breasts, tapering down to her slim hips.  
She shook her head. _Since when did she think that way about Nepeta?_  
"Hey Kanaya?"  
She jolted back to the conversation. "Yes?"  
"Can I ask you a furvor?"  
"Indeed you may."  
She blushed olive. "Can you help me..take a bath?"  
Kanaya jerked her head up. "Uhm...can't you do so yourself?" she asked, her voice quavering slightly.  
"We'll, my instincts are very feline!" she explained. "Even though I want to bathe, my gut tells me no, because cats hate water! It's a really dumb reason, but I can't get myself in the tub."  
Kanaya blushed heavily. "I suppose...I could, I think.."  
Inside her head she was thinking a mile a minute. _What were her real reasons for this? Could she honestly not? Or was it something else..?_  
 _Well, it would be rude to refuse a friend such a slight gesture. It didn't have to go beyond just regular washing, yes? Yes. Yes good._  
"Really? You would do that fur me?"  
She sighed, trying not to betray her nervousness. "Of course, Nepeta dearest."  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumped at Kanaya, almost knocking her out of her chair with a forceful hug. "Go start the water. I'll be here fur when you have it ready."  
Kanaya nodded and went back to the bathroom, where a large tub sat, probably unused. She muttered to herself as she turned the faucets. "It's just a bath, only a bath. Don't worry. Nothing will happen, it's just a bath."  
Kanaya hated herself for saying these things. _Why would Nep even attempt something like this if not for just bathing? They were friends. Best friends. Nothing more._  
Right?  
She found herself sitting in the toilet lid, where she had probably sat in thought as the water thundered into the tub. Steam began to cloud the room, smoking the mirror to a white blur.  
When the tub was satisfactorily full, she turned off the faucets.  
Walking to the main room, she found Nepeta sitting stock-still, more than a little scared.  
"Have you never had a bath before, dear?"  
"It used to be that my lusus would, like a cat," she mumbled in a trembling voice.  
"Here, lovely, come on." She put her hands under Nep's legs and neck and carried her to the bathroom. She began fidgeting, obviously less comfortable than she had seemed when the water was not there.  
Kan closed the door. "Now I'm going to turn around while you get undressed, okay?" She felt quite a bit more panic than she betrayed, but she pushed the thought down. It was a friend thing.  
"Okay Kanaya." She turned and took off her jacket, under which she wore a sleeveless Leo shirt. Kan promptly turned about, but she found that the mirror had a view, albeit cloudy, of Nepeta. Her eyes, however much she tried not to, found their way to the mirror as Nep peeled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it down. Kanaya felt a stirring in her stomach as she saw Nepeta's smooth, freckled back, at the muscles that were honed from the hunt.  
She watched as she bent over, sliding down her cargo shorts, revealing a pair of green panties, emblazoned with :33. Nep reached her hands back and unhooked her bra, dropping it to the side. Then her hands roved to her waistband, and Kanaya forced her eyes away, looking into her lap at her hands, which she clasped tightly together.  
Soon she heard a whimper, then a yelp followed by a splash. Kanaya whipped about to find Nepeta in the water up to her mid-stomach, her arms crossed over her chest. She was shaking visibly.  
"K-Kanaya..."  
She moved to the edge, keeping her eyes from looking lower. "Here, darling." She pulled down a bottle of bubble bath mix, squirting a bit into the water.  
She ran a bit more, and the mix soon frothed over the edge. Reaching over to turn it off, a bit of bubbles stuck to her underarm. Nepeta reached over to brush it off, giggling.  
"Hey, this isn't so bad!" She looked up at Kanaya. "Say, why don't you join me? It's warm!"  
"I don't know if I should-"  
"Come on! It's what best friends do!"  
Seeing as Kanaya never hung out much with any 'best friends', she decided to take Nepeta on her word.  
"Well then, turn around."  
"Oh! Sorry!" She turned, giggling slightly.  
Kanaya disrobed with shaking hands, sliding her shirt over her head and unhooking her skirt, sliding it down her thighs.  
Her cheeks flushed a deep jade, she stepped in quickly and hid herself from the neck down in the bubbles.  
"Are you in?" Nep called around her back.  
"I am indeed." Her voice shook, more noticeably this time.  
"Hey, don't be nervous! It's all cool!" She gave a large, toothy smile, and Kan smiled back, chuckling a little. "Okay! Wanna get started?"  
"Don't you know how to bathe yourself in this situation?"  
"Pssh, duh. No."  
She sighed. "Alright. Move on over here then."  
Nep scooted over to where she faced Kanaya, their knees touching. Kan did a quick, unnoticeable check that the soap still preserved her modesty, then reached for a shampoo bottle on the shelf above.  
"We'll start with hair, yes. Lean over here a bit."  
Nepeta did as she was told and leaned over. Kan got a cup from the tubside shelf and filled it with water, dumping it over her head.  
"Hey!" Water beaded on her hair, framing her face nicely.  
"I didn't think you would be kin to dunking your head, so I did it for you."  
"At least warn me furst!"  
Kanaya got a palmful of shampoo and reached over to lather it in her hair.  
And my oh my was it soft. Softer than expected, given the fact that she had never had a real bath.  
"Your hair is quite nice," she remarked as she massaged it in.  
"Catmom always...made sure it was clean..." She began to purr.  
Cats do like head rubs, she thought.  
She also scrubbed her horns lightly, cleaning any stains she could see, of which there weren't many, surprisingly.  
"Can you dunk your head this time?" she asked, afraid that she was asleep.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah." Then she sleepily sunk her head beneath the bubbles, where Kanaya ran her hands through her hair.  
She flushed at the thought of where she may have been looking underwater, but continued until she came up, her hair hanging in wet tangles around her cheeks.  
This time around, the soap didn't quite rise up past her chest, and Kanaya found herself looking at the edge of a nipple.  
She shifted, pressing a hand on her bulge, which was beginning to rise. _This was a hell of a time to get turned on._  
"Is something wrong?" She whipped her hair back with a head movement, and the full nipple came out of the soap's protection.  
She looked concerned.  
"O-of course, my dear. What's next?"  
"Well, we can work on cleaning my body."  
Kanaya gulped. _Could she do it?_ They would have to stand up. Her bulge was not abetting.  
 _Oh hell. Just go with it._  
"Alright then. I'll turn as you stand, and you turn as I do."  
"Hehe, okay."  
They both turned and stood, water splashing back into the tub as it rolled off of their bodies.  
"Okay, Nepeta. I'll turn and lather you up. Be careful not to turn around."  
"And then I can to you, right?"  
"Uh..sure."  
Kan risked a look down and was mortified to find her bulge standing quite erect, pulsing. Bad timing.  
She turned and it stiffened even more.  
Nepeta stood facing the wall, her lovely back tapering into a slim bottom, down small thighs to her small feet. She had her hands clasped in front of her, accenting her shoulders.  
It occurred to Kanaya that maybe she had crossed that line where friends bathe with each other as  friends a while ago.  
Did she really feel that way for Nepeta?  
Seeing how far they'd gone, Kanaya answered that for herself.  
She had.  
Getting a handful of soap, she lathered it between her hands and started with her shoulders in small circles.  
With slow, tender movements, she roved down her arms, sides, gracefully palming her hips and she went down, down, down to her ankles. Gently, she moved back up, hands roaming over her supple bottom and up, stopping at her shoulders.  
Taking a deep breath, she put her chest to Nepeta's back and pulled her close, sliding her hands down over her breasts and her erect nipples. She gasped with the touch, and her lack of protest confirmed Kanaya's suspicion.  
But that didn't matter.  
As she went down, she traced small patterns, feeling every inch of her.  
Her hands found their way to her nook, where she lightly traced it before continuing down, again, to her ankles. A small squeak came from Nepeta, who still looked resolutely onward, twisting her hands to contain her moans.  
Kanaya pushed her hips to Nepeta's, her bulge pulsing against her bottom.  
"O-oh...Kanaya.."  
Kanaya relished the light, teasing feeling as she moved her hands over Nepeta's chest, circling her nipples with a ghost of a touch. Nepeta gasped and looked straight ahead.  
"Let's rinse you off." Kanaya said, turning on the shower head and opening the drain.  
Warm water cascaded down her curves, and at this Nepeta turned around.  
Kanaya stiffened at the bulge now pulsing out of her nook, dripping whitish olive precum.  
Nepeta looked down, almost ashamedly. "I should've told you sooner.."  
Kanaya shook her head. "I needed to sort my feelings. And Nepeta?" She lifted her chin with one finger.  
"I love you too."  
She looked deep into her olive eyes, which glinted with the light as the water cascaded about them.  
 _Such a beautiful girl._  
She pulled her in for a passionate kiss, her hand fumbling for Nep's bulge, which was warm and wet.  
Nepeta's hand roved her thighs, lightly tracing small patterns.  
"Come close," Kanaya huffed, putting a hand on her rump to pull her in.  
Taking Nep's bulge in her hand, she took her own and put them together, pulsing against each other.  
Kanaya took some soap in her hands and began pumping the two, her other hand exploring Nepeta's nook, fingering it teasingly.  
Nep put her hand on Kan's ass, taking her middle finger and pumping it in and out. Kanaya buckled as she felt stimulation on all sides, still pumping their bulges as water streamed down their faces.  
Nepeta surprised her by turning her around gently. Placing her bulge on her ass, it found its way in and penetrated. Kan jerked as Nepeta pounded hard and fast, going as deep as possible. Their hips smacked together, Nepeta plunging in and out in a fast rhythm.  
Kanaya clenched her asshole, moaning. "I-I'm cumming-" she managed, her voice fluctuating with each thrust.  
She threw her head back, moaning loudly.  
Nepeta huffed heavily, a small squeak escaping her clenched jaw.  
With one final push, she pulled out and spurted olive on Kanaya's back, jerking her bulge to get all the cum.  
Kanaya leaned against the wall, buckling with pleasure as she splattered jade on the wall, sliding down into the tub, stroking her bulge as well. Nepeta lay against the back of the tub, running her fingers down her bulge, wincing at every touch.  
Kanaya huffed heavily, her back leaving stains of cum as she laid back as well.  
She slowly scooted across the tub until she came to Nepeta's side.  
Hooking an arm around her, she laid her head on her shoulder, placing a hand on her chest.  
"Does this mean we're...matespurrits?"  
Kanaya held her close.  
"I would say it does."  
"Well, then, I'm happy for that."  
She smiled. "As am I, dearest."


End file.
